geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Mayhem War
}} The Mayhem War — очень красивый и детализированный средний демон от HHyper, проверенный Viprin. История Первое упоминание об этом уровне было 17 марта 2019 года, в видео на его канале под названием "Geometry dash - My Boss battle Progression". Был показан первый босс данного уровня, точнее, его лайн. В этом видео не было названия уровня, поскольку сам HHyper не решил, как окрестить его. После чего, 14 апреля 2019 года, HHyper выпустил первое превью данного уровня, в котором он продемонстрировал интро уровня, начало и первого босса этого уровня, которого зовут Coreosious. А 1 мая 2019 года '''он был показан полностью почти со всеми атаками. '''18 мая 2019 года было ещё одно превью с показом второй стадии Coreosious'а — Surgeosius, который имел 20 тысяч объектов! Была показана анимация и геймплей а так же атаки, правда только в текстовом виде 15 июня 2019 года - HHyper выпускает второе превью уровня, на котором был показан первый арт в виде заднего фона и полностью готовый Coreosious. 9 июля 2019 года '''— На канале автора этого уровня выходит speedbuild очередного босса The Mayhem War, которого HHyper прозвал '''Malus. Ни атак, не анимации показано не было. 12 июля 2019 года '''— третье превью уровня, на котором показана первая, полностью отдекорированная часть. На заднем плане виднеется город и гигантская меха. Спустя 10 дней после третьего превью уровня, '''22 июля 2019 года выходит, как H_Hyper назвал видео "новое превью" The Mayhem War, на котором был показан The Surge. Он уже появлялся ранее в уровне того же автора — Surgeragon. 15 августа 2019 года выходит трейлер данного уровня. В нём показаны части и боссы. Некоторые части не были завершены. И наконец, 3 сентября 2019 года выходит полное превью этого уровня, полностью отдекорированного. Однако количество объектов было настолько велико, что HHyper пришёл к решению разделить уровень на две части: Coreosious и собственно The Mayhem War. Вместо Nexus, который должен был проверить уровень, его верифицировал Viprin. Описание The Mayhem War — безумно красивый, реалистичный и детализированный уровень. К тому же, в нём присутствует отличная синхронизация как и на обычных партах, так и на боссфайтах. Уровень длится 1 минуту 54 секунды, что меньше предыдущего проекта HHyper'а — Surgeragon. Так же, как и в Surgeragon, у этого уровня есть сюжет. На сей раз, действия разворачиваются, предположительно на Земле будущего, где идёт противостояние между двумя расами - Людей (Элитных войск) и Монстров, которые, после событий Surgeragon населяют эту планету. Примечательно то, что возможно игрок является главным злодеем уровня. Это подтверждают слова: "Beasts are fighting against the Elite Forces. Уоu will bring extinction to all" (рус. "Монстры сражаются против Элитных Войск. Вы принесёте гибель всем"). В Surgeragon, с игроком сражались те самые Звери, Монстры, а в The Mayhem War - элитные войска. Цвета у этого уровня в преимуществе песчаные, охристые. В конце уровня - золотые, а к середине - красноватого оттенка. Геймплей Уровень начинается с надписи "Part 2 of 2", намекающая, что это вторая часть уровня. Первая часть The Mayhem War повествует нам о том, что Монстры сражаются с Элитным Войском, и что мы принесём им гибель. На заднем фоне видно какое-то чудовище. Сама часть простая, главное знать, какие там орбы, ибо они скрыты. Далее идёт очень реалистичный парт, на котором видно огонь и череп какого-то существа а также тот самый город. Насчёт самого парта: он не сложный, даже особо нет таймингов на нём, только чередование форм персонажа. После этого лёгкого парта, мы залетаем на маленьком корабле в здание, в котором нас поджидает The Surge. Начинается боссфайт с дуала из маленького и большого персонажей. Он сложен как раз-таки этими дуалами, будьте аккуратны при прохождении. Далее идёт вейв-дуал, который неожиданно превращается из вейв-дуала с большими персонажами в вейв-дуалами с уменьшенными. Это была атака Сёрджа. Потом идёт простая часть с надвигающимся Сёрджем, который превратился в многоголовое нечто, пытающиеся нас атаковать. Затем идёт вылет из этого здания на маленьком кораблике. Огонь и мрачная атмосфера так и осталась. Очередная лёгкая часть, но с одним опасным моментом - волной. В конце видим молнии и город. Предфинальная часть уровня. Мы снова в этом городе, видим ту самую гигантскую меху из начала уровня и слово "Control" т.е "Контроль". Далее, фраза: "The Surge created by you" . Потом появляется надпись с чей-то головой: "The Mayhem War shall it begin..." . Затем идёт крайне эпичная катсцена, где мы видим фиолетового дракона и ещё пару тварей, которых атакует техника Элитного Войска. На заднем плане меха сражается с огромным зверем. Все выстрелы и попадания очень хорошо синхронизированы. Элитные Войска побеждают. Появляется надпись "Warning" ("Внимание") и вместе с ней финальный босс - Malus, титул которого "Exterminator of Beasts" . Малтус — очень сложный босс, его атаки очень резвые, он поднимается то вверх, то опускается вниз, стреляет из своих клешней, выпускает ракеты, лазеры и пули, на заднем плане видны те самые космические корабли и город. Но, в финале, он над нами смеётся, а в правом нижем углу высвечивается надпись "You failed" Наконец, финальная сцена, где написано: "Thank you for playing. The Mayhem continues..." . На заднем фоне здание, из которого исходит фиолетовый луч. Затем титры и игроки, которым посвящается уровень. Уровень пройден! Интересные факты * Пароль от The Mayhem War — 758054. * The Mayhem War содержит в себе 180426 объектов, что превышает лимит редактора в обновлении 2.1. Это говорит об использовании хаков при создании. ** До разделения уровень содержал 509 тысяч объектов. * Данный уровень должен был проверять Nexus, но его заменил Viprin. * После записи третьего превью уровня, у HHyper "крашнулся" компьютер. * В данном уровне было использовано 999 групп, а это — максимально допустимое число групп в обновлении 2.1. * Раньше, у Коресиоуса было другое описание: "Soulkeeper of the Archayon" . Архайон - босс, который дебютировал в уровне Beast Mayhem II, а потом появился в качестве атаки Сёрджа в уровне Surgeragon. Описание, которое есть сейчас должно было быть у его второй фазы - Сёрджеосиоуса. * В трейлере The Mayhem War использовался трек End of Reigh от Domyeah. Это трек, по которому Domyeah сделал ремастер, который звучит в уровне. Теории * В части, где нам говорят о войне между Монстрами и Элитным Войском, на заднем плане видно чудовище. Предположительно, это чудовище и есть обновлённая версия Сёрджрагона из одноимённого уровня. На это указывает повязка на его левом роге и сфера в груди. * Возможно мы (игрок) — главный злодей серии уровней. Подробнее об этом говорится в подзаголовке "Описание". * Возможно, имя последнего босса (Malus) является отсылкой на серию уровней The Colossus от Маникса, в которой главный злодей и по совместительству финальный босс имеет то же самое имя. Видео centre|330x330px|Прохождение от [[Viprin]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Длинные Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Featured Категория:Демоны Категория:Средние демоны